DJ and the Mean Girls
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: DJ discovers junior high isn't exactly very easy, with bullies like Colleen and her gang. Will she find the courage to get through? Meanwhile, Stephanie is class president with Corey Feldman and Corey Haim for bodyguards.
1. DJ apologizes to Stephanie

**Hey there! Here's a new Full House story I cooked up after watching the episode Back to School Blues from Season 3. It's really good, and it also shows that girls can be mean to each other, as DJ found out the hard way. This story stars Corey Feldman and Corey Haim, aka the Coreys; they are teen idols who, in my opinion, should've guest starred on a few episodes of Full House.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the stories, novellas, oneshots and poems I cook up from time to time. And Corey Feldman and Corey Haim are real, so no one owns them.**

* * *

DJ and the Mean Girls

Seven-year-old Stephanie Tanner loved to dance. It was part of her life, and it was something she loved to do quite often as well. However, she didn't exactly feel like sneaking around and reading her sister's diary. It didn't feel right to her for some reason. So instead, she just did her dances and read books. Sometimes she would talk with fifteen-year-old Abigail Watson (who was like a big sister to her) when twelve-year-old Donna Jo "DJ" Tanner wasn't around.

Abigail had a lovely voice, and often sang sometimes. She liked rock music and other kinds of music as well, except jazz.

Of course, whenever DJ wrote in her diary and put it someplace secret, hoping Stephanie would find it…she never did.

DJ was confused. Why didn't Stephanie read her diary? Why wasn't she asking questions about DJ's life? Was her little sister turning away from her?

DJ looked in the doorway of her room. There was Stephanie, practicing her dance. She sighed.

It seemed like just yesterday – and in fact it was – that Stephanie had been bugging her about some secret, and how DJ had replied wasn't exactly very nice, now that she remembered it, either...

_"Here's a K – Keep your nose out of my business."_

DJ cringed when she remembered the words she had said. She wished in the first place that she had used different words, or simply just told Stephanie her secrets, since Stephanie was so curious in that way.

"DJ, don't even think about apologizing to your little sister," said a voice that sounded, oddly enough, like her own.

DJ looked up. There was a glimmer of light, and there was a girl who looked just like her, except she wore biker clothes.

"You're the Bad DJ," said DJ.

"Exactly," replied the "Bad" DJ.

Then there was another glimmer of light, and another DJ appeared. But she was dressed as an angel in a pink dress and a crown of pink roses in her hair.

"Who are you?" asked DJ.

"I'm the Good DJ. I'm the one that helps you to do the right thing," replied the Good DJ.

"Stick a sock in it, goody pants," snapped the Bad DJ.

"DJ, don't listen to her," said DJ's "good" conscience. "You should apologize to Stephanie. That's doing the right thing."

"Oh, OK," said DJ.

After all, she wanted to do the right thing all along. It only seemed fair anyway.

After her "Good" and "Bad" selves disappeared, DJ went in and apologized to Stephanie, saying she was wrong to have said what she had said. Stephanie forgave her.

When Danny Tanner, the girls' dad, found out about what had happened, he punished DJ for two weeks by grounding her for snapping at Stephanie after hearing Stephanie's side of the story.

Then to Stephanie, he said, "I'm proud of you for forgiving DJ like that."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you," said Stephanie.

Then both of his daughters hugged him.

One week later into DJ's punishment, she was sitting on her bed, when there was a flash of light and her "Good" self appeared.

"I'm proud of you for doing the right thing, DJ," she said.

"Thanks," replied DJ. Her "Good" self then disappeared.

"She can really get on my nerves," DJ said to herself.

Then her "Bad" self appeared. "Hey, why don't we go downstairs and go to Kimmy's without telling anyone?"

"I want you out of here," said DJ.

DJ's "Bad" self disappeared with a Bronx cheer.

"I like the way she dresses," remarked DJ.

* * *

**Hey, just so you know, the Good and Bad selves for DJ came from the episode "The Devil Made Me Do It" in ****Season 5. I kind of like seeing the "good conscience" as the angel on the shoulder and the "evil conscience" as the devil on the shoulder. That's kind of cool, in my opinion. **

**Anyway, please leave feedback. Nice feedback is usually what I like, as it inspires me and helps me to write more, too. :) **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


	2. DJ's Bad Day

It was the next afternoon. Stephanie sat on her bed, the Coreys on either side of her, brushing her hair. She was deep in thought, and as usual it was about life. She didn't know how it happened, or why. But she did know that God put them here for a reason.

She remembered being feisty, a trait she inherited from her mother, but she was still quite well behaved and very hard on herself when she did something wrong. She had been very angry with herself for cutting off a lock of her uncle Jesse's then long hair once. But Jesse apologized for blaming her, and she learned that she wasn't a jinx after all.

Then she and the Coreys looked up when her older sister D.J., twelve, walked in, frowning. They asked her why she was in such a bad mood.

Apparently, according to D.J., things hadn't gone so well that day…

First, her friend Kimmy was absent because of a cold. So were her other friends Monica, Abigail Jackson and Jackie as they also had the flu. So she had to go to school by herself this morning.

Then at school, Colleen and her gang of bullies had insulted her.

_"Look out, scrub!" snapped Colleen._

_"D.J. Tanner? What kind of a name is that?" said another student._

_"You're just a scrub…with no brains and no friends! You are such an uncool freak!" said Colleen in the hallway after third period, then laughed along with her friends._

Then she had discovered, much to her horror, that she was dressed exactly like the lunch lady, Mrs. Agbabian. And, all the tables were full at lunch in the cafeteria, so she had to eat lunch in… of all places…the phone booth. And worst of all, the teachers gave her a little bit of homework…and expected it to be done and handed in by the next day!

"Hmm," said the Felddog, "that is serious."

"Those remarks that those students gave you are so mean!" snapped the Haimster. "I can't believe what I'm hearing here, Deej."

"Neither am I," said Steph. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with that in school."

"That's because you're lucky to be in second grade, and people don't make remarks about _you_ that way," said D.J.. She had a point there, of course, and she was right.

_I can't light no more of your darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white  
I'm growing tired and time stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life_

_Too late to stop myself from falling  
I took a chance and changed your way of life  
But you misread my meaning when I met you  
Closed the door and left me blinded by the light_

_Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

_I can't find the right romantic line  
But see me once and see the way I feel  
Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm  
But these cuts I have, they need love to help them heal_

Of course, for D.J., junior high – seen by most as the scary and exciting world of boys, popularity and cliques – seemed to be a lot to handle.

_I just hope I can do it, _she thought. Then she left the room.

_Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

Steph sat there for a bit, thinking. She thought over what D.J. had gone through.

"I'm so mixed up," she said.

"So are we, Steph. So are we," said the Felddog as they resumed brushing her hair.

Stephanie was a little surprised. The Coreys – her bodyguards – felt mixed up too? Wow.

The Felddog put the brush down and explained that he and the Haimster were teenagers, and the Haimster said that they also often felt mixed up sometimes. Steph listened, storing everything they told her in her mind for later reference.

One part of her told her to tell D.J. this, but the other said, _"No. You should try your best to keep this a secret."_


	3. Gaining Confidence

**Well, here's the next chapter! I send my thanks to those who left feedback for me to keep this story going**** – you know who you are.**

* * *

The next morning, DJ woke up, went downstairs to eat her breakfast, and then headed back upstairs to brush her teeth. Danny and Becky had left for work. Stephanie had already finished and was all ready to go with the Coreys.

Then when she was looking through her wardrobe, trying to find something that would make her look good, but not too sophisticated (as she didn't want a repeat of the day before), there was a glimmer of light, and her "Bad Self" appeared.

"Hello, DJ. I saw what happened to you yesterday," she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Yeah. Those bullies were so mean to me," replied DJ.

"Want to make them really sorry?" suggested her "Bad Self". DJ nodded. "Well, here's an idea. Try getting them back with Kimmy. _That'll _show them."

DJ was torn for a bit. Then she looked at her "Bad Self", who gave her a secretive, smiling wink.

Then, DJ smiled back.

Why not? It seemed like a good idea, and revenge was certainly a good payback idea anyway.

"And while you're at it," said the "Bad DJ", "pick out something to wear that's really good, so that when you walk into a classroom, those bullies will stare at you in shock."

"I'll do that," said DJ. Her "Bad Self" gave her a thumbs-up, and then disappeared.

Soon DJ was dressed in a pair of black Levis, a black turtleneck, and a royal blue coat. On her feet she wore black cowboy boots. She looked great…at least, she thought so.

She walked down the stairs, through the kitchen and out into the living room.

As she picked up her backpack (purple with black stripes), a voice stopped her.

She froze. She knew that whoever that was, they would probably stop her from going out to meet Kimmy on the way to school.

She remembered the remarks she had gotten the day before.

_"Look out, scrub!" snapped Colleen._

_"DJ Tanner? What kind of a name is **that**?" said another student._

_"You're just a scrub…with no brains and no friends! You are such an uncool freak!" said Colleen in the hallway after third period, then laughed along with her friends._

DJ bit her lower lip. She knew she wasn't uncool. She had a brain, and she had friends, too. Those bullies clearly did not know what they were talking about, anyway.

_I am not a freak,_ she told herself confidently. _I just want people to like me._

That very first day in junior high, she had learned a few lessons. Gossip and rumors would run rampant, making or breaking a girl's reputation. Power plays and rites of passage were a part of the junior high social scene.

And, being called a "scrub" hurt really badly – worse than being cut with a knife.

To sum it all up, junior high school was a very complex place. It had boys, crushes, cliques, parties and gossip. It was a tough place.

Very tough indeed.

Anyway, DJ turned. But it wasn't who she was expecting to see.

"That is a very snappy outfit," said the Felddog.

"Really? You think so?" asked DJ.

"Of course," the Felddog nodded.

Then Stephanie came down the stairs. She wore a white dress and she looked very beautiful. DJ turned to see her.

"Well, how do I look?" asked DJ, striking a pose.

Stephanie looked at DJ. "Cheap," she said.

Then she turned to the Felddog and gave him a high five.

Then the Haimster's turn to make his appearance. He looked awesome as well in his tuxedo, black pants and black shoes. His hair was dyed brown.

As for the Felddog, he looked great in his red jacket, blue jeans and white shoes. His black hair was expertly styled just right, too.

"Wow," said Steph. "You guys look so handsome."

"Really?" said both Coreys. They then turned and grinned at each other. "Cool!"

With that, they left with Stephanie. DJ then left as well, as she wanted to see if Kimmy had recovered from her cold and was up for school today.

When she came to Kimmy's house, which was right next to hers – as Kimmy and she were next door neighbors as well as friends – she was happy to see that Kimmy was better.

They hugged each other.

"Ready for school, Deej?" asked Kimmy.

"Absolutely!" replied DJ, smiling.

With that, they left for Van Atta Junior High School…


	4. Abigail stands up for DJ

**Well, here's a new chapter - I had it revised, as one of my reviewers, Me, suggested. My thanks to Vampiric Dragonrider.**

* * *

When Vanetta Junior High School loomed into view, DJ felt a little nervous and her heart dropped as she remembered the events of the day before.

Kimmy sensed her nervousness.

"Don't worry, Deej," she said. "You can do this."

"Thanks, Kimmy," said DJ.

When D.J. and Kimmy went to their lockers, D.J. was saying, "Kimmy, did you smell something strange on our way to school?"

"Nope, no clue," Kimmy responded. Then, they got their things from their lockers and went to their homeroom. Strangely, a few other students that Kimmy had walked past by had also complained about a bad smell.

When D.J. and Kimmy arrived at their homeroom, the teacher started taking attendance. During the middle of the process, a student raised her hand and called out, "Mrs. Benson, could you open the window? Something smells really awful in here."

"You'd only stay in this classroom for a few more minutes, so just tolerate it," replied Mrs. Benson. But when she continued to take the attendance, the smell appeared to have spread to her nose, as she frowned and covered her nose. Quickly, she opened the classroom window while taking the attendance.

Then, it was time for the students to get to their classes now. When D.J. went to Math class, the smell was gone. In fact, the awful smell was gone during the whole day, until lunchtime. When D.J. was sitting in the cafeteria with Kimmy and her fellow seventh graders Monica, Abigail and Jackie, who had also recovered, she told them about the awful smell she had encountered during the walk to school and in her homeroom and the smell that was present now.

"There's a weird smell that I've smelled during second-period Geography," Monica agreed. "Probably Mr. Roy sprayed skunk cologne on him today."

Luckily, the smell then went away.

Then Colleen and her gang walked up to the lunch table.

"Hey there, scrub!" she said to DJ, all snotty, as DJ looked at her, annoyed.

"I took a poll of the classes, and 100 percent of the whole school will never be friends with you."

Abigail narrowed her eyes, angry.

She swiveled around, got up, and then walked up to Colleen.

DJ, Kimmy, Monica and Jackie looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen now.

Colleen looked at her. "And what do _you_ want, _Abigail?"_

Abigail replied, keeping her voice calm,

"You know something, Colleen? I don't appreciate your snotty, snobby attitude. Just because you're a mean girl but can't deal with it, don't take it out on us."

Colleen looked at Abigail, fire in her eyes.

"I will get you, Abigail, and your friends, too."

Then she walked over to another table.

Abigail tossed her hair and said calmly,

"Mean girls like her never rule the school." Then she walked back to her seat and sat down.

DJ said,

"Wow, Abigail. That was some speech you gave her. You really spoke your mind."

"People might be talking about that one for years," said Kimmy. "I could've tried removing my shoes."

"Kimmy!" said Abigail and DJ in unison.

The Vanetta cheerleaders over at the cheerleaders table had seen the whole thing. Then they ran to the front of the room and formed a pyramid.

They then struck up a cheer for Abigail.

**__**

"Watch out, Colleen,

here we come!

Abigail's got you

on the run!

Abigail's a wildcat.

She is smooth!

She really knows

How to move!

Abigail Jackson

is our girl!

She gives us inspiration

In a swirl!

Gooooo, Abigail!"

Abigail smiled unabashedly upon hearing the cheer.

"Thanks," she said after the cheers and applause had died down, "but I give the credit to DJ. She gave me the idea; I just improvised it. She told me that Colleen had been bugging her all day and calling her a scrub. Well, I will not stand for that."

Cheers of "Go, Abigail!" and "You said it!" were thrown around.

"That's really nice of you, Abigail," said DJ.

"I know," Abigail replied.

Then in study hall, while Abigail was busy thinking of a good poem to write, then writing down a few couplets, a boy that sat behind DJ tapped her shoulder.

"Nice outfit," he said in a whisper.

"Thanks," DJ replied, smiling.

Abigail also smiled upon hearing the compliment.

Then she turned back to her work. She was a writer at heart. She had studied the great writers of the past, including Charlotte Bronte, Harriet Beecher Stowe and Emily Dickinson. She realized that they too must've been ridiculed and mocked.

But they kept up the good work.

She smiled at her now finished poem. It was her best work yet. She said to DJ,

"This is my magnum opus."

DJ replied,

"That's great!" Then a look of puzzlement crossed her face. "But, what does 'magnum opus' mean?"

Abigail explained,

"It means 'great work' in Latin. I studied Latin in sixth grade, and whenever we had a test, I would get an A sometimes. Of course, my father doesn't mind me getting a B or a C on a test sometimes. He told me that it's best for me to set my own limits."

Then she put her poem away in her notebook folder carefully, and pulled out her private journal.

She opened it and began to write:

__

"I didn't write in here the previous day because I've been sick with a cold. Today was a victorious day for me and my friend DJ. I stood up to Colleen and her gang, as they were picking on DJ, and the cheerleaders all cheered for me.

But I gave DJ the credit, as she had given me the idea; I just ran with it.

I'm glad that DJ has friends like me, Kimmy, Monica and Jackie."

Then she closed her journal.

DJ, of course, felt lucky that Abigail had stood up for her like that.

* * *

**Well, read and review!**


End file.
